


spice

by another_2set_fan



Category: Breddy, TwoSet, Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Brett can't take spicy food, Eddy is the sweet boyfriend as always, Eddy spoils Brett, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26808391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/another_2set_fan/pseuds/another_2set_fan
Summary: Brett can't take spicy food.
Relationships: Brett Yang & Eddy Chen, Brett Yang / Eddy Chen, Eddy Chen & Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	spice

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by their newest video 'The DEADLIEST HOT SAUCE Sightreading Challenge' and have mentions of their video 'Hot Chili Violin Challenge (and other painful foods)'

A friend had suggested they do the spicy sauce video. Initially, they thought it would be a good idea as it would be good for both the views and the subscribers. However, on second thought, Eddy backtracked. He spoke up and Brett just laughed, saying that he was just afraid of spicy food. Brett wasn’t wrong. Eddy was afraid of having spicy stuff, but the subject of his concern wasn’t himself. It was, well, his silly little boyfriend who seemed completely unfazed by the prospect of being burnt by spicy sauces.

And so they filmed the video.

When they started, Eddy had a hunch that Brett would actually get the last, deadliest bottle. He didn’t want to eat the sauce, but he would rather die from it than to have Brett suffer alone.

“But I’m wondering if we should share the pain,” Eddy suggested. Brett agreed immediately. He’d also rather have the two of them ending up in hospital together than having his boyfriend face the spice alone.

Halfway through the video, both of them couldn’t take it anymore. They dashed offscreen for more coconut milk and some cold water. 

Eddy reached the kitchen first. Not bothering to pour out the milk, he just took the whole carton and drank directly from the box. Brett followed close behind, yelling profanities for the camera. He was heading straight for the iced water, but when he realised that they were, unfortunately, out of ice, he patted Eddy’s shoulder to indicate that he wanted the milk as well. 

Eddy turned to glance at Brett. Mouth hanging open, Brett was panting and trying to take in more fresh air to cool the burn. His lips were bright red and slightly swollen from the large amount of spice. Eddy thought they looked very kissable. 

That’s exactly what he did.

He took in a large mouthful of milk and, using his free arm to pull Brett closer, leaned down to kiss him directly on his lips. Brett was surprised and tried pushing Eddy away, his weak protests muffled as their lips were glued together. As soon as Eddy licked Brett’s lips for entrance, Brett gave in.

Eddy transferred the milk from his mouth into Brett’s, and he relished in the cool feeling as the milk rushed into his burning throat. Eddy sucked on Brett’s swollen lips gently, then went on to plant soft kisses all over his face. A drop of coconut milk landed on Brett’s glasses as Eddy moved upwards to kiss his forehead. Neither of them noticed.

When they trudged back to their seats in front of the camera, the two of them were a mess, both from the hot sauces and the make out session between filming. 

They groaned when Brett held up the last, spiciest sauce.

“I don’t think I can even do the last one,” Brett said helplessly as he glanced at the health label on the bottle, “My stomach hurts.”

Eddy glanced worriedly at his boyfriend. That is exactly what he had feared. Both of them were not good with spice, but Brett usually has it even worse.

Without a second thought, Eddy answered, “Nah, you don’t have to do the last one if you can’t.”

“Yeah, I… Are you sure?” Brett blinked at his boyfriend, “You don’t have to do it either.”

Eddy just shrugged, “It won’t kill me.”

Brett sighed and leaned over to give Eddy a peck on the cheeks, “For luck so that you won’t die.”

Eddy chuckled and gave Brett’s smaller hand a quick squeeze, “Don’t worry, I have to stay alive because I have to take care of you.” 

He turned to the camera, “Hey editor-san, whichever one you are, you know the protocol.” He knew they could trust both of their beloved editor-sans to deal with the occasional on-screen couple-ish things.

Brett was doing the ending for their video, while Eddy had rushed into the kitchen to finish the remaining box of milk.

When Eddy walked back into their filming room, he felt his heart breaking. Brett was leaning back on his chair, his head resting on the backrest. His eyes were closed and his nose was scrunched up, and both his hands were holding his stomach.

Eddy approached the smaller boy slowly, not wanting to startle him.

“Brett?” Eddy said softly, reaching down to brush Brett’s bangs off his sweaty forehead, “You alright?” He felt foolish after asking the question. Brett was very obviously not alright.

Brett just groaned in response.

“You wanna go lie down?” Eddy kissed Brett’s temple and placed his large hand on Brett’s smaller ones, holding them gently for comfort.

Brett groaned again, struggling to sit up, “Yeah.” Eddy could tell that he wasn’t really feeling too well by the way his hands were grasping the edge of the table for balance.

“You want me to come with you?” Eddy asked worriedly as Brett moved slowly towards the door.

“Nah,” Brett didn’t even turn around as he clutched his stomach, “I’ll be fine on my own.”

Eddy blinked, “Oh, alright. I’ll clean up then.”

As Brett was heading towards their bedroom, he couldn’t help but feel a little hurt by Eddy’s response. Or lack thereof. He knew it was probably the spice in his mouth and the pain in his stomach talking, but he couldn’t stop his mind from wandering back to the last time they had filmed a video on hot chilli and other painful foods.

\---

_A few minutes into the video and Eddy had already gotten the wasabi card. Brett had laughed gleefully at him while Eddy had the most regretful look on his face-why had he agreed to do this again?_

_Brett took the spoon and the plate and offered to feed it to Eddy. As he was pushing the wasabi into Eddy’s mouth, Brett felt his heart skip a beat. Ten and counting years of staring longingly at his best friend and one of the sweetest things they’ve done together is to have Brett shove wasabi in Eddy’s mouth? Whatever. At least he got to feed him._

_After Eddy finished playing his piece quite smoothly, it was Brett’s turn. And guess what he got? Yeah, chili. One of the two things he didn’t want to get._

_As he was mentally getting prepared to face the chili, Eddy groaned softly beside him, “I think my stomach’s gonna hurt.” ___

____

____

_Brett just scoffed and indicated at the plate of small red rings in front of him, “If you think your stomach’s gonna hurt, this is gonna burn.”_

_Well, it did burn. Both of them were burnt._

_Eddy's stomach started hurting so badly halfway into the video they even had to stop so that he could take a toilet break._

_Brett wasn't much better. He survived the chili, but the cinnamon and the natto completely destroyed him. He didn't know which one of them it was, or was it a mixture of the three, but he was feeling a bit queasy as the video was ending._

_After the camera was turned off, both of them leaned back into their chairs and grumbled about how shitty the video idea was._

_Glancing over at the taller boy, Brett just wanted to throw his arms around Eddy and have the two of them cuddling for the rest of the day, trying to ease the other’s pain._

_Alas, life doesn’t work that way._

_*Toni came in and walked up to Eddy, squeezing his shoulder. She whispered softly to him in her gentle voice, “Eddy?”_

_Eddy looked up at her. Even from behind him, Brett could imagine Eddy’s face when he turned to her-gentle, filled with love, eyes sparkling-also known as the face which Brett will never be on the receiving end of._

_As Toni helped Eddy up, he wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his head in her long silky hair. Brett felt his heart strings snapping, but he could do nothing about it. He was merely an observer and an onlooker, who has absolutely no say in whatever Eddy chooses to do._

_He was watching silently as the couple walked, when his stomach suddenly twisted. He gasped loudly and clutched it in pain. Eddy stopped and turned to him, looking worried._

_“Bro, you alright?”_

_Brett's stomach did a somersault. This time it had nothing to do with the chilli, the cinnamon, the natto, or a mixture of the three. Eddy was actually worried about him. However, he knew that he was Eddy's best friend. Just a friend. Nothing more._

_So he did the one thing he was best at. He hid his pain. Nurturing his contorted features back into his signature poker face, he just shrugged, “Yeah. I stubbed my toe against the table.”_

_“Oh,” Eddy nodded, seemingly believing Brett's words, “I’m just gonna go lie down. Help yourself.”_

_The couple disappeared into Eddy’s room._

_After some time, the pain in his stomach was starting to get unbearable. Brett decided to head home. Struggling to get up from his awkward position on the chair, Brett thought it would probably be better if he let Eddy know that he was leaving._

_He pushed down on the handle softly. As soon as he poked his head into Eddy's room, he felt his heart shattering into a million pieces._

_Eddy was cuddling with Toni on the bed. One of each of their hands were entwined, and Toni had wrapped her arms around Eddy’s middle._

_Brett bit down on his lips to blink back the tears. He retreated as quietly as could, when Eddy suddenly called out._

_"Brett?"_

_Brett froze. Swallowing hard and willing his voice to act normally, he whispered back, "Uh, yeah, it's me. I, uh, just want to let you know that I'm going home."_

_"You want me to come with you?"_

_"Nah. I'll be fine on my own." Brett responded on autopilot. Of course he wanted Eddy to come with him, but Eddy had a girlfriend._

_"Oh, alright. Bye then." Eddy gave a small wave as Brett closed the door behind him._

_Brett dragged his feet towards the door. He was almost disappointed in himself as he felt the dams breaking as soon as he got into his car. Leaning forward on the steering wheel, Brett replayed the good memories with Eddy._

_He ended up spending the next two days in bed, constantly curled up in the fetal position to try and ease the pain. The physical pain wasn't hard to get rid of. A few tablets of Aspirin could do the trick, but the stab in his heart was another story._

_The two days sped by without a call and only a single message from Eddy, saying: 'Hey bro :) I'm feeling much better now! I want to apply for a leave though, to take Toni out for a date, you know? You could finally spend time with someone who isn't me :p'_

_Needless to say, that did nothing to help mend the broken little pieces of porcelain on the ground, which used to be Brett's fragile heart._

\---

Brett hastily swiped a tear away as the memory of the hard days made his heart throb. He was curled up on the bed with his back to the door, burying his head in Eddy’s pillow and hugging himself.

The door creaked open and Eddy slipped into the room.

Eddy had been cleaning up the plates and the chopsticks and was just about to fix the camera when a bad feeling crept up on him. A small voice was telling him that Brett was not alright, and that extending beyond the physical level. He almost dropped the camera in shock. His gut feeling nudged him to check on his boyfriend, so he decided that cleaning up could wait.

“Brett?” Eddy slipped into the bed and sneaked his arms around Brett’s slim waist. Brett tried to push him away, but Eddy wouldn’t let go.

“What’s wrong?” Eddy asked gently, sniffing Brett’s hair and feeling content at the familiar smell of shampoo.

“Nothing.” Brett mumbled into the pillow. Eddy didn’t believe him, but he didn’t push him either.

Brett suddenly spoke again, “It’s just… I suddenly remembered what happened last time we filmed with the weird foods.” 

“You were still with her last time, and I, uh,” Brett halted, regretting the decision to speak up. Eddy hummed, encouraging Brett to go on.

“It was, uh, hard for me to, you know,” Brett said hesitantly, “to see you with her. I mean, I’ve seen you with her before, but you know, I’ve never seen you in bed with her.” His cheeks burned when he realised how wrong that sounded, “I didn’t mean it like that, but more like… cuddling in bed?”

“Oh Brett,” Eddy sighed. He had known that Brett had a crush on him long before they got together a couple of months ago, but Brett had never really talked about how he felt when he saw Eddy with other people.

“I’m sorry Brett, I’m sorry I was blind for so long.” Eddy murmured apologies into Brett’s hair.

Brett sighed too, “It’s alright. Can you just, spoon me?”

Instead of answering, Eddy just pulled Brett closer to him, rubbing his stomach soothingly.

They laid in silence for a while, enjoying each other’s company. 

When Eddy shifted, Brett immediately gripped his arm.

“Stay with me.” Brett whispered, his voice weak.

Eddy squeezed his hand, “I’m not going anywhere, Bretty.”

Brett didn’t seem to have heard him. “Don’t leave me, please.” He was almost pleading.

“Of course,” Eddy kissed his ear gently, “I’m not planning on leaving. I’m going to be here with you for the rest of our lives.”

There was a slight pause.

“Promise?”

“Promise.”

-end-

*I think Toni actually made a small voice cameo in the video when she said that Brett didn’t understand Japanese culture :D

**Author's Note:**

> let's be friends! - Instagram: [@twosetfields](https://www.instagram.com/twosetfields/)


End file.
